Smile Again
by Micca Ella
Summary: Can Bankotsu accept how Jakotsu feels about him? And what ARE Bankotsu's feelings towards Jakotsu too? A Jakotsubankotsu fic. Rated for Lime, lemon IS avaliable, Mpreg, and language. R&R please!


a/n: YAY! This is the first chapter of my rewritten Smile! The chapters are going to be less skippy and more in depth and interesting. Right now, I am thinking of changing the whole story. The whole plot and everything. I could REALLY use some input because if you have an idea of where you want the story to go…I might as well take it. So I will stop rambling and let you read.

* * *

Women are filth. At least he thought they were; and NO woman was fit for HIS ooaniki. It wasn't until just before he had killed her that he realized how much he hated women. 

It was raining, and all he could do was look at his dirt and blood stained hands. While slowing down to a walk, he stopped running. His heart was beating faster than it ever had before and he was sure his lungs were going to burst. For the first time in his life, his heart truly shattered. Everything had gone wrong and it was all that damn woman's fault. What had _his_ aniki wanted with that _thing_ anyway? He was better then her in every way possible...didn't his aniki think that too?

Pulling out his only companion at the moment, he blindly flung it about, slicing the nearby trees, "I'll get you Bankotsu-san. You have really hurt me this time. You mess with this Jakotsu and he'll get you for sure."

It was then when he realized only how cold and hungry he was. Maybe randomly slicing down trees was a good idea: he could get come timber and a nice log to sit on, but it wasn't until about another hour had he successfully gotten a fire built in the rain that had slowly turned to snow.

Sitting by the warm fire made him sleepy and only reminded him of the fire that burned in his own heart. So without another thought, he laid down on the wet ground and fell asleep in am instant.

How long had he slept? What was that feeling? Who was touching him? He opened his eyes to find his heartbreaker. Jakotsu's soft confused look soon turned into a glare full of a thousand fiery deaths, "Now what in Hell's name could _you_ want?" he growled slowly pulling himself to his feet.

Giving his friend a look of confusion, Bankotsu stepped towards him, "Jakotsu? Wh-" he was cut off by the familiar sound of Jakotsutou being whipped out of its sheath. _Damn,_ he thought, _he really means business!_ Jakotsutou wrapped itself around the halberd and tried to tear it out of the hands of its owner.

"That was he last time!" Jakotsu sneered.

"What are you talking about? I don't know why-"

"That WHORE! You_ touched_ that whore!"

Bankotsu paused for a moment. Was he talking about the woman he slept with? He always did that…and it was only to relieve some sexual tension. Why was he so upset all of a sudden? "Jakotsu...I have always..."

"And I'm tired of it! What about me? What about ME!" he screamed blinded by tears while thrashing Jakotsutou about.

A sudden strange emotion stirred within Bankotsu as he knocked Jakotsutou out of it's owner's reach.

"Shut up! Just SHUT UP!" Bankotsu reached out to Jakotsu and pulled him into an embrace so tight he couldn't move, "Damn you...damn you and your emotions, Jakotsu. I've had enough."

Jakotsu hesitated then whispered, "I love you in a way that you could never love me."

They both looked at each other for a moment before Bankotsu responded.

"Now I know how you feel," Bankotsu smiled as tears dripped down Jakotsu's face, "Smile, there's no reason to cry..." he said wiping the tears away from his cheeks. It was then that he reached up and kissed the crying man.

The moment lasted forever... and Jakotsu knew that he was dreaming. He just knew it! This was the dream that he'd been having for a while now… but the tight, slightly painful embrace was trying to prove him wrong.

Bankotsu's warm moist lips pressed firmly against his as he reached down and braced his hands. This moment was picture perfect and he wanted it to continue forever...but to his dismay, Bankotsu pulled away.

By reading his expression, Bankotsu knew Jakotsu was asking why he did that. It felt right, they both knew that...

"Bankotsu, are you okay with this?" Jakotsu whispered into his ear.

"Oh course I am," he replied while stepping away and sitting down by the fire, "Of course..."

Not another word was spoken until Bankotsu's heavy eyes forcefully closed.

------------------------

The next morning wasn't as depressing. Bankotsu had gotten up after sleeping a few hours. The sun was just on the horizon and shown little light on his still sleeping companion.

He couldn't stand it. He was in love. In love with the one whose fetishes included fuzzy doggy ears and bishi-blood. The one who would make his heart melt every time he smiled. The one who opened up his eyes to a whole new world where everything would be all right.

_Jakotsu_. That one word had been floating through his mind ever since he awoke. He didn't know how to tell Jakotsu he loved him since he had never experienced such emotions before. Jakotsu, however, was very open about his emotions towards him... but still, Bankotsu didn't know how to respond to them.

A sudden cold breeze filled the air as it swept by them. Out of the corner of his eye, Bankotsu saw Jakotsu shiver. So without a second thought, he laid down next to him.

"I'm so sorry, Jakotsu... I didn't know that you had loved me," he mumbled into Jakotsu's dark hair.

His eyes flickered open and a bright red blush spread on his cheeks, "Bankotsu? W-what are you..."

Quickly, Bankotsu placed a finger over Jakotsu's lips. A few quiet moments passed between them as they studied each other at such a close distance. No words were needed between them, because in a way, they both knew how the other was feeling at that moment.

Suddenly, Bankotsu moved closer and brushed a hand gently on Jakotsu's right cheek. In shock, he just stayed still and let his warm hand rest on his cold face. Bankotsu then cupped Jakotsu's whole face in his hands and his lips gently descended on his. The kiss was as gentle as butterfly's touch, but as passionate as burning fire.

Not a word was spoken after that kiss. They needed no words to communicate, for their kisses and sweet touches were enough for them to understand what the other was trying to say.

This time, Jakotsu pulled Bankotsu down and kissed him. This one was a tad bit more passionate and a little bit more sensual…

Bankotsu suddenly jerked away, his shocked expression scaring Jakotsu.

Taking the blame for his actions, Jakotsu bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry..."

He breathed deeply, "It's not you, Jakotsu. You'd never do anything wrong. It's just..." he paused for a moment.

"It's just...what Bankotsu?" Jakotsu's eyes shown with curiosity.

"The rest of them, Jakotsu...the rest of the Shichinintai, what are they going to think?"

* * *

So, how'd you like it? It's WAY better then the old one, agree? Well, just to let you know. I like to read any story of any kind, and if you are nice enough to review on mine, I will review your stories too! 

I am currently rewriting Cull and October…so it may be a while till I update…but oh well, hehe! If I get enough reviews…I might update even sooner then planned! But it is midnight right now and I really want to sleep, so…

Ja Ne!

Micca

PS: NO FLAMES ON REVIEWS PLEASE! Constructive criticism is very very appreciated and welcome though.


End file.
